Querido Jou
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: Seto le escribe una carta a Jou... memorando lo que sucedió aquel primero de diciembre


D: bueno Yatten está pasando por un momento depresivo… me presento soy Daigo Biiru… un personaje de ella… quien hoy le ha dado fuerzas para levantarse y escribir esto… que de harto le ha servido… Yatten… ama y odia esta fecha… todo lo que escribió acá… es verdad… todos los sentimientos que expresa Kaiba es verdad… todo lo que le sucedió s a Seto ese primero de diciembre sucedió… con la diferencia… que Kaiba lo dijo frente a frente y Yatten a través de una carta… los dejo con los sentimientos de Kaiba…

**Fic **Querido Jou…

**Escrito por: **Yatten…

**Idea original:** Yatten…

Querido Jou:

Sabes? Hace exactamente un año me enamoré de ti… puedes creerlo?... un año ya!... y a pesar de todo sigue tan intenso como antes… pero espero que esto no lo sepas… por que si es así… cómo recuperaré tu amistad…?.. sí… lo sé… nunca fuimos amigos… bueno no lo que uno llama amigos, el estar siempre peleando no es lo que yo, personalmente, llamaría amistad… sino que todo lo contrario… pero nosotros éramos amigos… sí, digo éramos… pues ese día… Jueves primero de diciembre… no hace mucho, la verdad… te lo dije… te dije lo que sentía… lo mucho que te quería… todas las veces que tuve que contener mis celos… las veces que odié no ser yo quien ocupaba tu corazón… ser yo por quien caían tus lágrimas de dolor… porque, a pesar de todo, yo sabía todo de ti… hasta cuantas veces respirabas en un día… y tu… lo sabías todo, igual que yo… siempre buscábamos saber más del otro, para saber ocupar nuestras palabras y salir vencedor de nuestras disputas… es que acaso no son las amistades quienes saben "todo" de uno… al menos lo más trivial… acaso no son los amigos quienes se ayudan en casos de problemas?... y es que, entre nos, tu me ayudaste bastante… así como yo a ti… claramente… cada uno a su manera… por eso digo éramos amigos… como me gustaría decir… somos… ahora tu… huyes de mi presencia… tu indiferencia hace daño… mucho daño… pero aún así sigo enamorado de ti… recuerdo ese día… como si fuera ayer…

Era jueves, primero de diciembre… a tan sólo semanas para salir de vacaciones de navidad… el día anterior con suerte había podido resolver que uno más uno era dos y no tres… estaba nervioso… y quien no!... llevaba 11 meses, para ser exacto, ocultando mis sentimientos… dedicándote pensamientos… trabajos de poesía… pero tu no parecías dar cuenta a todo esto… el día primero… sabes? Para serte franco, elegí ese día al azar… pero que día tocó… Jueves… clases de artes en la primeras horas… teníamos que pintar con óleo… recuerdas?... seguramente no… pues tienes pésima memoria… tal vez en un par de meses más recuerdes… ese día fue horrible… tanto para mí… como para las personas que se me cruzaban… recuerdo.. que di vuelta el agua ras… manché con óleo mi uniforme… aprovechaste esto para burlarte de mí… de comenzar una nueva disputa… tus ojos se abrieron impactados cuando pasé por tu lado… sin si quiera responderte en lo más mínimo… pero es que cómo hacerlo… si mi voz apenas y salía… por culpa de mis tiritonas manos… seguí sufriendo infortunios… el lápiz con cual escribía se me quebró… tres veces… tu te giraste cada vez que escuchabas el "crash" junto a un par de maldiciones mías… lo hacías para burlarte… intenté responderte… pero no sabía como… puedes creerlo? Yo el señor del hielo nervioso… tal colegiala… por declarársele a un amor… que lo más probable es que te rechace… pero yo prefería a que te enteraras… sabes por qué?... no… si quiera me has dejado decirte el por qué te lo he dicho… el por qué elegí un día en diciembre y no en otro mes… es por eso que te escribo esto… para que sepas… te lo he dicho, porque… de vuelta de vacaciones… yo no estaré sentado en mi pupitre… ya no seré el primero en llegar… ya no seré el primero en esa clase… simple de deducir… me voy… y no sólo de escuela… sino también de ciudad… me iré… tu mismo me lo dijiste… lo mejor es no seguir viéndonos… al termino de decirme miles de otras cosas hirientes que se incrustaron en mi alma como cuchillas calientes… "estás mintiendo… eso no es verdad!... es decir tu?... me debería sentir alagado por eso?... creo que lo mejor es que nos veamos más… a decir verdad… yo que tu… me hubiese quedado callado… no quiero verte más!... nunca más… sería mejor no saber más de ti… pero eso sería casi imposible… ten éxito siempre Kaiba… adiós…" ves que si me acuerdo de las cosas más relevantes que me dijiste?...

Ya dicho esto… creo que estoy llegando al final de esta explicación… de esta carta… de esta despedida… por que ya nunca nos volveremos a ver fijamente… por que ya no estarás recalcándome mi verdad… tal vez mantengas conexiones con Moki, pero no mías… no más yo… te estoy concediendo tus deseos… mi cachorro… espero que con esa rubia amiga… por la cual sueñas… tengas éxito… espero… espero que tu luz nunca se acabe… Jou… deseo que siempre seas el mismo… que nunca cambies…

Nos veremos algún día…? No lo creo… ocupando tus palabras mi querido Jounichi…

_Ten siempre éxito…_

_Se despide…_

_Con recuerdos y sentimientos en las manos…_

_Seto Kaiba_

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

D: bien espero que les haya gustado… reviews para animar a esta chica… de todo corazón… lamentamos ocupar tus palabras… pero que va si ni si quiera, deseas saber de nosotros… esto no te molestará… y si lo llegas a leer alguna vez… tómalo como una despedida… que de nuestra parte no más….

Y: suspiro a pesar que este one-shot lo hice pensando en dos personas… se lo dedico a mi chibi san… pues ella a intentado de todo para subirme el ánimo… y creo que no he respondido bien… así que chibi mi gratitud expresada acá… nos vemos… y muchas gracias… chibi… no dejo de nombrar a las otras personas que también han intentado levantarme el ánimo… Aiko… Jani… y Cami… muchas gracias a todas…


End file.
